Still love You
by tiyanchan
Summary: Setelah enam tahun menjalin kasih sang pemuda memutuskan sang gadis tanpa alasan yang jelas. Namun setelah dua tahun pemuda itu kembali hadir dalam kehidupan sang gadis dan berusaha memberikan alasan yang sebenarnya, mampukah pemuda itu mendapatkan cintanya lagi?


**Still love you**

 **by: tiyanchan**

 **Naruto milik om Mashashi**

 **Don't like Don't read**

•

•

•

•

•

Di sebuah taman terlihat seorang pemuda berambut raven yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon, _onix_ nya memandang lurus kedepan, ia terlihat seperti sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Maaf Sasuke kun tadi aku ada sedikit kendala saat di perjalanan," ucap sang gadis.

"Tak apa." jawab sang pemuda yang di ketahui bernama Sasuke. Mereka terdiam cukup lama, sampai akhirnya suara sang gadis terdengar.

"Mm Sasuke -kun ada apa kau mengajak ku ke sini?" Tanyanya sambil memandang sang pemuda.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar setelah itu ia menjawab pertanyaan sang gadis.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, dan jangan pernah membenciku, karena aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya sang gadis yang bernama Sakura.

"Aku ingin kita putus Sakura."

"Kenapa tiba tiba? dan apa salah ku hingga kau memutuskanku?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah kagetnya.

Sasuke menundukan kepalanya

"Tak ada dan ini bukan salah mu." jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa, enam tahun kita bersama dan kau memutuskan ku tanpa alasan yang jelas, membuangku layaknya sampah," ujar Sakura sambil menahan emosinya.

Memang mereka telah menjalin kasih sejak duduk di bangku SMA dan kini sang pemuda memutuskannya tanpa alasan, gadis mana yang tak marah.

Sasuke menatap Sakura "Bukan kau yang salah namun aku yang salah"

"Apa salah mu bicaralah aku akan berusaha memaafkan mu"

"Tidak kau tidak akan mengerti, intinya aku ingin kita putus," ucap Sasuke sambil meninggalkan Sakura yang mulai terisak.

"SASUKE BERI AKU ALASAN SETELAH ITU AKU TAK AKAN MENGGANGU MU LAGI HIKS."

Sasuke membalikan badannya, "Aku bosan, sudah puas? Itu alasan ku dan jangan pernah menggangguku lagi."

Sakura yang mendengar jawaban Sasuke mengisak semakin keras, ia tak terima Sasuke meninggalkannya seperti ini.

# two years later

Saat ini Sakura telah mejadi dokter di usianya yang baru menginjak 24 tahun, dia sangat cantik dengan rambut sepinggang dan kulit putihnya. Banyak lelaki yang tergila gila dan ingin menjadikannya istri, namun tak ada satupun yang mampu memikat hatinya.

Begitupun dengan Sasuke walaupun usianya baru 25 tahun namun ia telah menjadi direktur di perusahaan ayahnya, yang bernama uchiha crop, sasuke tumbuh menjadi pria gagah, tampan, dan, berwibawa. Kisahnya yang selalu di kejar-kejar oleh banyak wanita sama seperti sakura, namun statusnya kini berbeda dia telah menduda.

Hari minggu yang cerah Sakura pergi berbelanja kebutuhan pangannya di super market dan ketika ingin membayar dia bertemu Sasuke yang sedang bersama wanita berambut merah, dia diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi, namun sayang sasuke lebih dulu melihatnya dan memanggilnya.

"Sakura!" Seolah menulikan pendengarannya Sakura tetap berjalan menjauh.

Sasuke berlari mengejar Sakura "HEI Sakura tunggu! Dengarkan aku."

Sasuke terus berlari hingga menggapai lengan Sakura "Sakura kemana saja kau selama ini?" Tanya sasuke sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Memang sejak setahun yang lalu Sasuke terus mencari keberadaan Sakura namun hasilnya nihil.

Sementara sakura hanya diam memandang datar kearah tangannya yang sedang digenggam oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasa tidak ada jawaban dari sakurapun melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Sakura aku masih sangat mencintaimu."

"Wbhahahaha kau mencintaiku? Jangan bercanda uchiha -san, setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu dan kau masih mencintaiku? Hebat!" ucap Sakura tiba tiba sambil tertawa hambar.

Kemudian dia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "lalu bagaimana dengan wanita yang tadi bersamamu, apakah kau juga mencintainya?"

Sasuke befikir sebentar, "Karin maksudmu? Tentu saja aku tidak mencintainya dia hanya sekretarisku, kau bertanya seperti itu apakah itu artinya kau cemburu padaku?"

"Ha! Cemburu? Untuk apa? toh kau bukan siapa-siapaku lagi, aku hanya kasihan saja dengan perempuan yang bersamamu itu, takutnya nanti kau campakkan dia sepertiku dulu," ucap sakura panjang sambil menahan emosinya.

"Sakura aku ingin..." Belum selesai sasuke berbicara tiba-tiba Karin datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Maaf tuan aku sudah selesai membeli kebutuhan perusahaan," ucap karin.

"Pulanglah dulu naik taksi atau apapun itu, dan jangan menggangguku," ucap sasuke sambil memelototkan matanya.

Karena merasa takut karin pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan berlalu pergi.

Sakura merasa lelah dan hendak meninggalkan Sasuke, namun Sasuke lebih dulu menggenggam tanganya.

"Sudahlah Sasuke aku lelah, jangan merusak hari libur ku," ucap Sakura

"Kumohon sakura aku tak pernah memohon pada orang lain, tapi denganmu aku rela memohon, aku hanya ingin kau mendengarkan penjelasanku," ucap sasuke dengan tatapan frustasinya.

"Baiklah, tapi setelah itu jangan menggangguku lagi." pasrah sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum menang, "aku tidak janji dan aku akan menjemputmu nanti malam pukul 20.00, sekarang ayo ikut ke mobilku, ku antar kau pulang"

"Terserah kau sajalah" jawabnya pasrah.

*

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat kini jam telah menunjukan pukul 20.00. Sasuke menunggu Sakura di depan apartemen gadis itu, ia mengenakan kaos abu-abu berlengan panjang, celana denim hitam, dan sendal biru dongker.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura keluar dari apartemennya menggunakan setelan celana kulot coklat dengan model rok panjang hingga ke mata kaki, tank top putih di lapisi cardigran coklat serta sepatu sendal putih tak lupa rambutnya ia kuncir setengah sisanya di biarkan tergerai dengan sedikit gelombang diujungnya yang mencapai pinggang , kasual memang namun mereka tetap terlihat mempesona.

Sasuke terpana beberapa detik, "kau cantik."

"Aku tak butuh pujian mu."

Sasuke membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk sakura, "tapi aku ingin memujimu."

Sakura tak menanggapinya, hingga di perjalanan hanya ada keheningan, tak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu, hingga mereka tiba di sebuah restoran Italia, disana sudah ada salah satu pelayan yang menunggu di depan pintu masuk dan mengarahkan mereka untuk duduk di bangku dekat jendela.

" _Prego, si accomodi ciò che si desidera padrone messaggio,_ " ucap sang pelayan sambil memberikan buku menu.

Sasuke menerima buku menu tersebut dan menyebutkan pesanannya,

" _messaggio che Tiella con i pomodori in più e bere macchiato_ "

Sang pelayan pun mencatatnya dan kembali bertanya tentang pesanan sakura _"ea voi nona?"_

" _Messaggio che ho Bruschetta e di bere una soda me messaggio alba."_ jawab Sakura.

Ya memang mereka pernah beberapa kali makan di restoran Itali saat masih menjalin kasih, oleh karena itu tak heran bila mereka mahir dalam memesan makanan khas Italia.

" _Bene attendere un minuto più tardi il cameriere ospiterà la sua mancanza_ ," ucap sang pelayan sambil berlalu pergi.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi sakura pun memulai pembicaraan, "apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?"

"Aku ingin memberi tahu alasan yang sesungguhnya kenapa dulu aku meninggalkanmu," ucap Sasuke

"Tak perlu! dulu kau telah memberiku sebuah alasan." jawab Sakura

"Sakura Itu bukan alasan yang sebenarnya." Sasuke berbicara dengan nada frustasi.

Sakura hanya diam tak menanggapi, sampai akhirnya sasuke pun melanjutkan pembicaraanya, "aku memiliki seorang saha-" belum selesai sasuke bicara.

Tiba tiba seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mereka untuk memberikan hidangan dan berkata, _"boun appetito._ "

sakura tersenyum dan menjawab, _"graze"_

Sasuke tidak langsung melanjutkan pembicaraannya namun ia membiarkan mereka menyantap makanannya terlebih dahulu, setelah selesai barulah ia menceritakan kronologi yang sebenarnya kepada Sakura.

# back to two years ago

Siang itu perempuan berambut indigo dan Sasuke tengah bersama disebuah cafe, sang perempuan terlihat gelisah.

"Sasuke kau tau sedari dulu bibi Kushina tidak merestui hubunganku dengan Naruto dengan alasan ayah Naruto saingan bisnis perusahaan ayahku," ucap sang gadis.

Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan sampai sang gadis melanjutkan pembicaraannya, "dan sekarang aku hamil, aku tau hiks hubunganku dengan Naruto sudah kelewat batas hiks tapi..."

Sasuke menyela perkataan perempuan itu, "kau gila! sekarang kau harus meminta pertanggung jawaban Naruto, Hinata!" Ucap Sasuke kepada perempuan bernama Hinata itu.

"Aku sudah bilang pada bibi Kushina namun hiks ia malah mengusirku dan hiks mengatakan kalau ini bukan anak Naruto" ucap Hinata sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Dia juga mengancamku jika sampai Naruto dan media hiks tahu mengenai hal ini maka perusahaan ayahku akan berada diambang kehancuran, kumohon sasuke bantu aku." lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama "Aku harus membantumu apa? Menikahimukah?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada kecewanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi kumohon bantu aku." jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah aku akan menikahimu." putus Sasuke dengan nada terpaksa.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dengan kekasihmu?" tanya Hinata dengan nada bersalah.

Hinata memang sahabat sasuke dan dia memang tahu sasuke telah memiliki kekasih namun karena berbeda desa maka hinata tidak pernah bertemu dengan sakura.

"Mungkin kami memang belum di takdirkan untuk bersama," ucap Sasuke terlihat tenang di mata Hinata.

Tapi seperti kata pepatah bahwa dalamnya lautan masih bisa diukur sementara dalamnya hati seseorang takkan pernah bisa diukur.

karena sesungguhnya didalam hatinya Sasuke merasakan perih tiada tara, ia harus berpisah dengan pujaan hati yang telah menemaninya dalam suka maupun duka selama enam tahun, tapi apa mau di kata dia tidak ingin melihat sahabat sejak kecilnya terbuang di masyarakat karena hamil di luar nikah.

# Of flasback

"Itulah alasan sebenarnya Sakura, memang awalnya ayah dan ibu juga bingung karena setau mereka kaulah kekasihku, tapi setelah ku jelaskan akhirnya mereka mengerti." terang Sasuke.

Sakura hanya diam mendengarkan, "Sakura percayalah padaku, aku hanya mencintaimu, bahkan saat aku menikah dengan Hinata aku tak pernah tidur seranjang dengannya, karena aku hanya mencintaimu." lanjut sasuke.

Setelah lama terdiam akhirnya sakurapun bertanya, "lalu sekarang di mana istri dan anakmu?"

"Hinata meninggal saat melahirkan anaknya dan bayi itu sekarang telah bersama Naruto karena sebelum aku mencarimu aku lebih dulu menceritakan prihal hinata kepada Naruto" jelas sasuke.

Sedangkan sakura malah terlihat sedang tersenyum mengejek, "jadi kau duda heh?" Tanya sakura dengan nada sinis.

Sebelum sasuke sempat menjawab, Sakura lebih dulu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kisahmu sungguh membuatku terharu Sasuke -kun, kau seorang pahlawan yang rela mengorbankan cinta dari seorang gadis baik-baik hanya untuk menyelamatkan wanita tak punya harga diri."

"Apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu hah!" ucap Sasuke yang tak terima sahabat atau lebih tepat disebut mantan istrinya dihina.

Sementara sakura malah makin memperlebar seringainya, "kenapa? Apa kalimatku salah? Bukankah memang benar perempuan yang tak mampu menjaga kesuciannya adalah wanita rendahan atau bisa di sebut juga tak punya harga diri?"

Sasuke diam membisu dia tak mampu menjawab semua pertanyaan Sakura, karena memang perkataan gadis itu benar. Setelah lama saling terlarut dalam pikiran masing masing akhirnya Sakura berdiri hendak meninggalkan Sasuke, namun Sasuke mencegahnya dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan mengantar Sakura pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sakura terus memikirkan tentang kejadian di restoran ia merasa bimbang ingin kembali dengan sasuke namun ia merasa sakit hati karena sasuke lebih memilih perempuan lain, tapi di sisi yang lain ia masih mencintai lelaki itu.

Sama halnya dengan Sakura, Sasuke juga sedang memikirkan kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Sakura ia takut Sakura sudah memilik pria lain.

Matahari kini telah datang untuk menyinari bumi, dan Sasuke datang untuk menjemput Sakura.

Sasuke menunggu Sakura di depan mobilnya, "Ku antar."

"Tak perlu, Gaara akan menjemputku," ucap Sakura tenang, walaupun ia sempat terkejut atas kehadiran lelaki itu namun ia masih mampu mengendalikan dirinya.

Sasuke terlihat bingung "siapa gaara?"

"Dokter di rumah sakit yang sama denganku." jawab sakura.

"Kenapa dia menjemputmu?"

Sakura terlihat kesal "berhenti mengintrogasi ku." setelah sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba ada mobil yang berhenti tepat di depan mereka dan keluarlah pemuda berambut merah.

"Ayo sakura para pasien sudah menunggu," ucap sang pemuda bernama Gaara tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan Sasuke.

"Ayo aku juga sudah menunggu mu sedari tadi." Jawab sakura.

Sasuke yang kesal diacuhkan akhirnya menarik lengan sakura, dan menyeretnya kedalam mobil, setelah itu ia langsung melajukan mobilnya kearah rumah sakit.

"Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan? cepat turunkan aku, hari ini sedang banyak pasien yang harus ku periksa," ujar sakura

"Aku yang akan mengantarmu, dan jauhi pemuda merah itu," ucap Sasuke sambil menahan emosinya.

Sakura lebih memilih diam dari pada meladeni Sasuke yang terlihat sedang emosi.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Sakura langsung turun dari mobil Sasuke tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun.

Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya diam, merasakan dadanya sakit dan berfikir apakah tak ada ruang lagi di hati Sakura untuknya, lalu setelah lama terdiam akhirnya Sasuke melajukan mobilnya ke kantor.

Setelah sampai diruangnya sakura langsung memakai jasnya dan pergi keruangan para pasiennya, setelah selesai memeriksa kondisi pasiennya Sakura bertemu dengan Gaara dan memutuskan untuk makan siang bersama di cafe terdekat.

Kini Sakura dan Gaara sedang duduk bersama di sebuah cafe, lalu Gaara memanggil pelayan.

Sakura memesan orange jus, sementara Gaara memesan capucino, yahh mereka memang dekat walaupun Gaara senior Sakura, namun Sakura tidak memilik rasa takut padanya malah dia menganggap Gaara sebagai kakaknya.

"Gaara aku ingin meminta bantuan padamu," ucapan Sakura.

"Katakan saja, kaukan memang sudah sering merepotkanku" jawab Gaara sambil menggoda Sakura.

Sakura memukul lengan Gaara pelan,

"Dasar menyebalkan!!, mm kau tahu lelaki yang tadi mengantarku? Dia adalah mantan kekasihku yang dulu ku ceritakan," ucap sakura.

Semantara Gaarahanya diam menyimak, "aku ingin kau berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku agar dia tak menggangguku lagi." lanjutnya.

"Jadi aku hanya pelampisan heh? Tega sekali dirimu." jawab Gaara

"Bukan seperti itu maksudnya aku hanya.. aku," ucap Sakura gelagapan.

" Sudahlah Sakura aku tahu kau masih mencintainya jadi selagi masih ada kesempatan pergunakanlah kesempatan itu dengan baik," ujar gaara.

Sakura hanya diam karena memang benar dia masih mencintai sasuke.

•

•

•

•

•

Beberapa bulan setelah kejadian di cafe, perjuangan Sasuke untuk mendapatkan Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi.

Contohnya saja setiap pagi dia selalu mengirim bunga untuk Sakura walaupun selalu berakhir di tempat sampah, selalu mengantar dan menjemput Sakura walaupun sikap yang di tunjukan Sakura selalu penolakan, dan selalu meminta maaf walaupun tak pernah Sakura hiraukan. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke mulai merasa bahwa semuanya percuma dan memutuskan untuk menyerah.

Malam itu sasuke pergi ke apartemen sakura.

*Tok tok tok*

"Sakura ini aku sasuke buka pintunya." namun pintu belum juga terbuka.

"Sakura ku mohon buka pintunya setelah itu aku tak kan mengganggumu." lanjut sasuke.

*Ceklek*

Sakura membuka pintunya lalu memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada sasuke, "mau apa lagi kau kesini? Setahuku kau dulu adalah orang yang mempunyai harga diri setinggi langit, dan tak pernah memohon tapi kenapa sekarang kau seperti orang yang tak tahu malu sudah berkali-kali diusir namun tetap saja kembali," ucap sakura dengan pandangan merendahkannya.

Sementara Sasuke terlihat kaget dengan apa yang Sakura katakan karena sebelumnya Sakura selalu berbicara dengan nada halus padanya.

"Besok aku akan pergi ke Jerman untuk membuka cabang perusahaan baru disana da.." belum selesai Sasuke bicara Sakura sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Untuk apa kau membicarakan hal tidak penting ini padaku, jika kau ingin pergi, pergilah aku tak perduli."

Hati Sasuke bertambah sakit namun ia tetap melanjutkan kalimatnya terlebih dahulu, "datanglah pukul 19.30 jika kau masih mencintaiku dan pakailah gaun ini, namun bila kau sudah tak memiliki rasa cinta lagi untukku maka kau tak perlu datang."

Sakura terkejut namun dia masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya, "bawa lagi saja gaun itu karena aku tak akan datang menemuimu," ucap sakura yang masih di penuhi ke egoisannya.

"Tak perlu terburu buru Sakura kau masih memiliki waktu hingga besok malam untuk berfikir, dan aku juga tak meminta jawabanmu sekarang." setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Sasuke meninggalkan sakura yang masih diam mematung di depan pintu.

Malam ini Sakura terlihat gelisah ia bingung memikirkan apakah harus datang atau tidak, dia ingin datang namun egonya menolak, dia ingin tak datang tapi dia takut kehilangan Sasuke untuk yang kedua kalinya, akhirnya malam ini Sakura tertidur hingga larut.

Pagi hari Sakura sudah memutuskan bahwa ia tak akan datang, dia pergi ke rumah sakit bersama dengan Gaara

saat di mobil Gaara memulai percakapan.

"Ku dengar Uchiha akan membuka cabang baru di Jerman dan yang akan memimpin perusahaan itu adalah Sasuke" ujar Gaara.

Ya memang berita itu sudah sampai ke awak media karena uchiha memang perusahaan terkenal di Jepang.

"Iya dan tadi malam sasuke menemuiku dia mengatakan jika aku masih mencintainya aku harus datang ke bandara paling lambat pukul 19.30, dan jika aku tak mencintainya lagi maka aku tak perlu datang." terang sakura.

"Lalu jawabanmu?"

"Aku tidak akan datang!! Memangnya untuk apa aku datang menemui orang yang sudah menyianyikanku dulu." jawab Sakura wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Sakura dengarkan aku, jujur aku memang menyukaimu dan aku tak suka kau dekat dengan pria lain tapi aku juga tak ingin kau menyesal dengan keputusanmu ini aku tau kau masih mencintainya."

Sakura terkejut dengan apa yang di ucapkan gaara, ia tak menyangka jika gaara menyukainya.

"Jadi apakah keputusanmu tetap sama?" Tanya Gaara saat sampai di depan rumah sakit.

Sementara Sakura hanya diam memikirkan ucapan Gaara, sampai akhirnya Gaara membuyarkan lamunanya.

"Ayo mau sampai kapan kau disitu."

"Eh owh iy ayo hehehe," ucap Sakura sambil menahan malu karena ketahuan sedang melamun.

Sore hari pukul 16.00 saat Sakura ingin pulang, tiba-tiba seorang perawat menemuinya dan mengatakan bahwa ada seorang pasien yang harus di operasi namun sang dokter yang menangani pasien tersebut sedang terjebak macet.

Akhirnya Sakurapun ikut serta dalam operasi dan untungnya hanya operasi kecil yang tidak mebutuhkan waktu banyak.

Setelah selesai operasai pukul 17.30 Sakura bertemu dengan Gaara, dan Gaara menasehati Sakura agar Sakura mau merubah keputusannya dengan bertemu Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sakurapun menuruti nasehat Gaara dan mengikuti kata hatinya untuk menemui Sasuke, kini jam telah menunjukan pukul 18.30 tetapi Sakura masih di perjalanan dia terjebak macet.

"Ayolah Sasuke angkat telfonnya," ucap Sakura yang sedang mencoba menghubungi Sasuke namun ponsel Sasuke tak aktif, akhirnya Sakura hanya bisa pasrah.

Sesampainya di bandara jam telah menunjukan pukul 19.10, Sakura terus mencari Sasuke.

"Dimana kau Sasuke? maafkan aku," ucapnya dalam hati, dan ketika sakura sedang mengelilingi bandara tiba-tiba ia melihat Sasuke sedang mengantri di tempat pemeriksaan barang.

"SASUKE" panggil sakura sambil berlari kearah Sasuke.

Sasukepun menengok kearah sumber suara ia terlihat kaget karena melihat Sakura datang dengan memakai gaun yang diberikannya, ia tidak menyangka kalau Sakura akan datang ia fikir kemarin adalah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Sakura.

"Sasuke hosh kumohon jangan pergi maafkan hosh aku" ucap Sakura sambil mengatur nafasnya, sementara Sasuke terlihat menepi keluar dari antrian.

"Aku memang marah dan kecewa padamu tapi aku tak bisa membencimu semua yang kulakukan selama ini semata mata hanya untuk memberimu pelajaran," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke hanya diam menyimak, "aku tahu kita sudah lama tidak berhubungan namun itu semua belum bisa mengalahkan waktu lama kita bersama, ku mohon jangan pergi Sasuke maafkan aku" lanjut Sakura lagi.

Setelah cukup lama terdiam akhirnya sasuke pun menjawab "tapi aku tetap harus pergi " jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu untuk apa kau memintaku datang kesini" ucap Sakura tak mengerti.

"Untuk mengajakmu ikut bersama ku, jika kau bersedia maka kau harus meninggalkan Jepang, di sana kita akan menikah, memulai semuanya dari awal, membangun keluarga kecil bahagia," ucap Sasuke.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku tak suka waktumu terbagi dengan hal lain, aku hanya ingin waktumu digunakan untuk mengurusku dan keluarga kita, jadi bagaimana apakah kau bersedia menghabiskan sisa hidupmu bersamaku." tanya Sasuke.

"Aku bersedia, asalkan dengan satu syarat" pinta Sakura

"Katakan saja aku akan berusaha mengabulkannya" jawab Sasuke.

"Aku ingin pernikahan kita dilangsungkan di sini, di tempat penuh kenangan ini," ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah." jawab Sasuke menyetujui.

Tiga bulan setelah insiden di bandara itu akhirnya mereka melangsungkan pernikahan dengan meriah, dan beberapa minggu setelah menikah Sakura dikabarkan tengah mengandung, mereka dikarunai anak kembar tak seiras, yang pertama laki laki dan yang kedua perempuan, mereka tinggal di Jerman dengan bermodalkan cabang perusahaan Uchiha yang baru yang kini telah sukses di bawah kepemimpinan Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura bersyukur bisa memilih keputusan dengan tepat walaupun awalnya ia sempat terkalahkan oleh egonya namun berkat nasihat Gaara akhirnya ia bisa mempercayakan kata hatinya karena dengan demikian ia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang tak terhingga.

 **Percayalah**

 **Walaupun terpisah**

 **Oleh jarak dan waktu**

 **Namun cinta sejati**

 **pasti akan kembali**

 **Kepada sang pemilik hati**

 **END** **Halo perkenalkan aku author baru di sini dan ini cerita pertama yang aku update di ffn walaupun sebelumnya juga pernah aku up di wp dengan judul yang sama hanya saja di sini aku buat perbaikan.** **ok cukup aku berkoarnya selam kenal ya semuanya**


End file.
